


Vivants

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, outdoors, post purgatory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis qu'il est rentré du Purgatoire, les choses ne sont plus comme avant. Parce que le fait d'avoir laissé Cas' le ronge, sans doute, mais aussi…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour le 5 acts meme sur Livejournal, le sujet était "rough sex" pour AndersAndrew.

Dean sorti de la voiture en regardant partout autour de lui. Il allait finir par devenir parano à force. Pas comme si cacher ce qu'il faisait à Sam le changeait vraiment, mais avoir passé un an à surveiller ses arrières en permanence laissait ses marques. Il faisait comme si le purgatoire ne l'avait pas affecté, pas plus que ça, pour ne pas inquiéter Sam, mais son séjour lui avait laissé des cicatrices qui ne s'effaceraient pas de sitôt.

La peur de s'endormir, déjà, les cauchemars, le goût amer de la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Cas' aux mains de ces monstres… et puis autre chose. Un besoin au fond de son ventre, quelque chose qui ne pouvait être assouvi que par l'abandon total de tout le reste. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être ressenti que là-bas, où la vie et la mort n'étaient plus que de vagues concepts, où le danger était omniprésent, le sommeil inexistant, l'espoir… éteint.

Il serait sans doute mort sans Benny. Surpris par un des multiples monstres qui lui tombaient dessus, ou offrant lui-même sa gorge à une quelconque lame. Il lui avait donné un but, une issue, un espoir. Et même si lui faire confiance n'avait pas été chose aisée au début, il avait vite appris à se reposer sur sa présence, solide, à ses côtés.

Une main se referma dans ses cheveux courts et tira sa tête en arrière. Il sentait son souffle brûlant à son oreille, sa barbe râpeuse contre son cou. Il imaginait très bien ses crocs découverts et ses yeux bleus assombris par la soif. Un frisson le parcouru. 

"Tu te ramollis, Brother…"

"Ah oui?"

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus fermement la pointe du poignard de Ruby contre son bas-ventre, juste assez pour que le vampire le sente. S'il l'avait laissé se glisser ainsi derrière lui, c'était qu'il le voulait bien, et Benny le savait parfaitement. Le rire sourd du cajun résonna à son oreille alors que Dean rangeait son poignard le long de sa jambe.

"C'est pas cette lame qui m'intéresse, boy."

Un nouveau frisson parcouru le dos du chasseur. Ils étaient sur un dock, en pleine journée, à peine cachés entre deux caisses, et le vampire lui maintenait toujours la tête en arrière et venait de fourrer sans sommation une main calleuse dans son pantalon. Le cœur de Dean battait la chamade, il sentait les lèvres de Benny sur son cou, l'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines en même temps que cette notion que ses crocs pouvaient en une seconde lui arracher la gorge, si jamais son sang-froid le quittait, rien qu'un instant.

La main était dure et râpeuse contre son sexe déjà trop dur, et ses caresses étaient fermes, rapides. Et Dean pouvait enfin se laisser aller, s'abandonner, retrouver un instant les sensations si fortes du purgatoire. Après, il se sentirait sans doute coupable de rechercher cette bestialité, ce souvenir. Le purgatoire était un endroit affreux, mais il s'y était senti à sa place. Un tueur parmi les tueurs, un monstre parmi les monstres, une bête parmi les bêtes. 

Et sentir Benny, dur contre lui, sa main brûlante qui l'astiquait avec vigueur, lui faisait un peu oublier tout le reste. Il tendit un bras pour s'agripper à la nuque de l'autre homme, cherchant plus de contacts. Benny avait lâché ses cheveux à mesure que Dean s'était abandonné dans ses bras, il avait maintenant glissé deux doigts entre ses lèvres que Dean s'appliquait à sucer en déboutonnant son propre pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles en compagnie de son boxer. 

Il s'efforçait de contenir ses gémissements, même si maintenant se faire entendre n'attirerait plus de monstres,  même si maintenant ils pouvaient se permettre de prendre leur temps, de prendre une chambre de motel, ou la banquette arrière de l'Impala… mais quelque part il savait que ce besoin, cette envie dévorante ne serait pas assouvie, pas comme ça, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas maintenu contre une paroi de métal froide, pas tant que la peur et la douleur ne se mêleraient pas à son plaisir.

Le purgatoire avait laissé ses traces, heureusement, il en avait ramené une petite partie avec lui.

 


End file.
